


coffee house love

by whistlingwindtree



Series: Kasius/Sinara [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: for the prompt "Barista and person who has a ridiculous coffee order"





	coffee house love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> for the prompt "Barista and person who has a ridiculous coffee order"

Barista Sinara Smith blinked at the coffee order that was just rung up via the drive-through window.

“Reyes,” she barked to her coworker. “Is this a joke?"

It was a rhetorical question. After three years of working at the Grind House nothing was surprising anymore.

But Robbie Reyes, used to her death glares, simply shrugged and went on to the next customer in the line. Now Sinara usually appreciated his taciturn demeanor, but now she was irritated he didn’t seem the least bit concerned that she just got a coffee order that was longer than the list of her customer service complaints that week. She eyed the ticket again, this time mindful of how their Corporate Overlords kept tabs on how fast drive-through customers were served.

“What sort of idiot orders this?” she grumbled, walking towards the espresso machine to make the twenty shots needed for the drink.

* * *

Kasius was waiting at the second drive-through window, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, when a bright idea occurred. “I should just go in since they’re taking so long.” He pulled out the line to find a parking spot, almost hitting an ugly brown van.

“Watch were you’re going, asshole,” a bottle-blonde woman yelled as he parked next to her.

“You should watch how your roots are showing,” Kasius smirked, not caring if she heard. 

* * *

Sinara was adding the various sugar-free syrups and cursing a blue streak.

“This idiot-” She furiously pumped sugar free syrups- toffee, caramel, vanilla, and marshmallow. “-has to be on drugs or monumentally stupid.” She’d already added the non-sugar-free pumps of coconut, chocolate, coffee, and hazelnut. After mixing them in, and pouring on the matcha tea extract, because _of course_ , this imbecile would want that with the coffee, she sighed.

He wanted 4 Splendas, 4 raw brown sugars, and 4 white sugars.

“He needs an exorcism,” Sinara fumed,  _knowing_ it was a man who’d ordered this ridiculous drink.

“Why is my order taking so long?” An imperious voice sounded in the lobby and Sinara just knew it was her mysterious customer. Her eye twitched as he approached her and she didn’t care how handsome he was, she was going to kill him.

"Are you an alien?" she glared as she handed him his drink. "It took so long because of your ridiculous order."

Kasius' eyes twinkled. "You spelled my name wrong." 

Sinara narrowed her eyes. "Jackass sounds about right."

He threw his head back and laughed, knowing he'd found his match.

"Sinara," he read from her name tag, his eyes twinkling. "What time do you get off?" He fortified himself with a sip of coffee, bracing for an earful, and she didn't disappoint. 

And it was the first of many arguments for Kasius and Sinara, that always ended in making up, as such was the case of true love.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [coffee house lovin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117645) by [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth)




End file.
